vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ampharos
|-|Ampharos= |-|Mega Ampharos= Summary Ampharos, the Light Pokémon is the final stage evolution of the Mareep family. Famed for its ability to give off intense rays of light, Ampharos has been used as a beacon for ships since ancient times. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Light Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Burn, Confusion, and Paralysis), Statistics Amplification, Explosive Aura, Cotton Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Rock Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Draconic Energy Manipulation, Can bypass passive abilities and Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Water Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space. Scales to other Pokémon on this level) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath in a fight and in the Pokeathlon) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take attacks from other Ampharos) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Ampharosite Intelligence: Reasonably intelligent. Appears to be good at following orders as it was used as a beacon of light for ships and other modes of transportation for an untold amount of time Weaknesses: Ground type moves | Same, plus ice, dragon and fairy type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Static:' When Ampharos is hit by a move that makes physical contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokémon will become paralyzed. *'Plus:' When Ampharos enters the battle with an ally that has the ability Minus, its special attack is doubled. *'Mold Breaker:' Moves can be used on the target regardless of the opponents' abilities to be immune. This is Mega Ampharos' ability. Moves *'Thunder Punch:' Ampharos charges its fist with electricity, and punches the opponent. It has a chance to paralyze him or her. *'Zap Cannon:' Ampharos creates a powerful orb of electricity and launches it at the opponent. While inaccurate, it is guaranteed to paralyze. *'Magnetic Flux:' Ampharos manipulates magnetic fields to up the physical and special defense of all allies (including itself) that has the abilities Plus or Minus. *'Ion Deluge:' Ampharos spreads electrons across the field, which makes all normal moves electric. *'Dragon Pulse:' Ampharos fires a shockwave of explosive, draconic aura at the opponent. *'Fire Punch:' Ampharos engulfs its fist in flame, and punches the opponent. It has a chance to burn him or her. *'Tackle:' Ampharos rams into the opponent. *'Growl:' Ampharos growls cutely, lowering the physical attack of the opponent. *'Thunder Wave:' Ampharos releases a jolt of weak electricity that paralyzes the opponent if it hits. Prior to Gen VII, this was a guaranteed hit. *'Thundershock:' Ampharos shocks the opponent with a weak bolt of electricity. This has a chance to paralyze. *'Cotton Spore:' Ampharos releases cotton like spores to stick onto the opponent and sharply slow them down. *'Charge:' Ampharos charges its power, which raises its special defense and makes the next electric move it uses do double damage. *'Take Down:' Ampharos powerfully tackles the opponent. It does good damage to the opponent and minimal damage to itself. *'Electro Ball:' Ampharos lobs an orb of electricity that is stronger depending on how much faster Ampharos is than its target. *'Confuse Ray:' Ampharos emits an odd light that confuses the target. *'Power Gem:' Ampharos summons gems that fire powerful rock energy that sparkles like gemstones. *'Discharge:' Ampharos discharges, creating an omnidirectional wave of electricity. This has a chance to paralyze. *'Cotton Guard:' Ampharos covers its body in soft cotton, drastically raising physical defense. *'Signal Beam:' Ampharos releases a powerful, yet sinister ray of light full of bug energy. It has a chance to confuse the target. *'Light Screen:' Ampharos erects a barrier that halves the damage of special attacks as long as it's active. *'Thunder:' Ampharos drops a lightning bolt from the sky to powerfully strike an opponent. This move has a chance to paralyze, and will never miss if it is either raining, and can easily strike the opponent if he or she is in the air (though being in the sky, underground, or underwater being equivalent to pseudo-invulnerability is game mechanics anyway). Key: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Garnet (Steven Universe) Garnet's Profile (Both were 7-A, Speed was Equalized, Battle took place in an open field) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Element Users Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Nintendo Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dragons Category:Mammals Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hair Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7